


Don't Fucking Wake Me

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's request, Dubious Consent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First attempt at smut, Kink, M/M, Sexsomnia, Sleep Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Castiel hovers unsurely outside of Dean’s bedroom door, clutching his note tightly in his hands. They’d only been together a few months now, but Dean had a habit of leaving him ‘hints’ about what he wanted. If you could count a note that says “wait until I’m out, take what you want, don’t fucking wake me” a hint.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Don't Fucking Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that the Dean DOES consent, though it's through a note. Beings he is asleep, I would consider it a little dubious.  
> This is a kink that I'm VERY familiar with.
> 
> It is my first attempt at writing smut though, so let me know how I did. My lack of dick made it a little hard (pun very much intended).

Castiel hovers unsurely outside of Dean’s bedroom door, clutching his note tightly in his hands. They’d only been together a few months now, but Dean had a habit of leaving him ‘hints’ about what he wanted. If you could count a note that says “wait until I’m out, take what you want, don’t fucking wake me” a hint.

Looking at Dean peacefully sleeping he wonders if it’s worth it to risk the few precious hours he gets these days. On the other hand, the thin blanket does very little to hide the erection Dean is sporting between splayed legs.

With his mind made up, he shuts and locks the door. No need for Sam to interrupt them. Once was enough to traumatize them all. The note is left behind on Dean’s desk, as well as Castiel’s slippers and pajamas. He smiles fondly at the memory of Dean giving them to him. “Angel or not, dress shoes and suits aren’t something you wear to binge Netflix between cases.”

Devoid of clothes, he climbs onto Dean’s memory foam mattress. His legs settle in the space between Dean’s as he crawls over him. Dean doesn’t so much as flinch when Castiel starts kissing up Dean’s chest. Small peppering kisses as he makes his way up to the soft skin of Dean’s neck.

The first kiss to Dean’s throat has him turning his head to the side, granting Castiel better access to suck bruises into the skin just like Dean likes. The response is immediate, a low sleep rattles moan and a small stretch that shifts Dean’s arms up over his head, shoved under the pile of pillows that Castiel insists on despite not actually needing sleep. 

Feeling more confident, if not a little cocky, Castiel takes the opportunity to slide one hand up up Dean’s chest, the other holding bracketed at the side of Dean’s head. Dean sucks in a small gasp when Castiel’s fingers begins circling his nipple. The twitch of Dean’s cock is clear and the last of Castiel’s inhibitions about the situation fly out the metaphorical window. He rolls his hips, moaning into Dean’s ear at the feel of their hard cocks with nothing but the thin blanket between them.

Peppering kisses back down Dean’s freckled body, Castiel shoves the blanket aside. The further south he goes, the more open mouthed his kisses become. He can practically feel the hitch in Dean’s breath when he skips over his rock-hard cock to tease at his inner thighs. Knowing just how to tease, he scrapes his fingernails over Dean’s soft stomach while sucking at his thighs. Every shudder goes straight to Castiel’s cock, every moan getting him impossibly more aroused.

He stifles as laugh as Dean starts wriggling in his sleep, trying to get Castiel closer to his cock. Castiel continues teasing a moment before licking a stripe up Dean’s length, relishing the taste of precum dripping down. Molecules or not, it was of Castiel’s favorite tastes.

Fully aware of his own arousal, he wraps his lips around Dean moaning as it hits the back of his throat a moment before it opens enough to allow him to take him down the rest of the way. He shifts himself a bit as he bobs his head up and down to allow himself access further down. When his fingers find Dean’s taint he can’t help the full body shiver that hits him when he finds that Dean had prepped himself before bed, leaving a large plug to keep him stretched for Castiel.

Refusing to waste more time teasing, he pulls the plug and tosses it to the other side of the bed to deal with later. He releases Dean’s cock with a small ‘pop’ when he gets up to grab the lube from the side table where Dean had left it. He would cheat and use his grace, but doing this the human way always feels better. The lube is cold, but warms quickly as he spreads it over his own length.

He settles his legs back between Dean’s with his hands on either side of his chest, lining himself up at the hole so open and ready for him. The moan he lets out when he sinks in would be enough to wake anyone but the sleeping bear below him. Dean does however, let out a small moan of his own when Castiel bottoms out. He still waits a moment to let Dean adjust, knowing he’s larger than the plug that had been holding his place.

When Dean once again gets wriggly with sleepy impatience, he pulls out and starts fucking into the tight hole. Slow at first, testing the limits of what might wake Dean. A few thrusts in and sure that Dean will remain sleeping through more, he moves one hand up to pull at Dean’s sleep tousled hair earning himself another low moan.

His mouth finds Dean’s nipple, licking and sucking at it speeding up his thrusts just a little. Below him, he can feel Dean start to shake a bit with arousal. He can feel the heat rising in his own gut, and knows that Dean’s likely close as well.

When he shifts up to suck at Dean’s collarbone Dean arches himself up to chase every nip, his breath growing more and more irregular and his hips canting upward to meet Castiel’s every move. Knowing how close they both are, Castiel switches from hard thrusts to practically grinding. The more circular movements have him brushing against Dean’s prostrate in a way that has him panting in his sleep, moans coming out in a constant stream.

Castiel is too close and just as he’s about to push over the edge he stops abruptly, moving his hand from Dean’s side to hold down his hip to keep him from pushing Castiel over the edge. Dean fights below him to move, Castiel’s cock bottomed out inside of him with brushing against his prostate unmoving.

It takes a moment to be able to continue, still on edge but no longer in danger of tumbling over before Dean. He doubled down his efforts on Dean’s collarbone, biting more than sucking now. Fingers scratch down Dean’s side sending off shivers of pleasure.

Dean’s heavy gasp and throaty moan are the only signal Castiel needs to know that Dean is right on the edge. He tugs a little harder on Dean’s hair and scratches deeper leaving red marks to match the bruises elsewhere. One particularly rough roll of his hips later and Dean is coming in hot white stripes between them, his ass clenching around Castiel pushes him over the edge and he spills deep inside of Dean. He rides it out, biting down and clinging impossibly tight to the pulsing body below him. 

The shaking in his muscles is almost enough to have him collapse on Dean, but he’s careful not to. The last things he wants to do in this moment is wake him. With a snap of his fingers he cheats his way into cleaning the mess with his grace.

Dean’s arms remain tucked under the pile of pillows, and Castiel takes the open invitation to curl up with his head on Dean’s shoulder, pulling down a smaller throw pillow to cushion his head from the muscle and bone. He doesn’t sleep, but he finds laying with Dean like this to be particularly therapeutic. He smiles to himself when Dean pulls his arms out from the pillows and wraps them around Castiel, holding him tighter to his chest. Castiel reaches over to pull the blanket up around them so Dean won’t get cold in the night.

There’s a sleepy satisfied smile on Dean’s face. One that Castiel hopes to see very very often.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I do more with 'sexsomnia'?


End file.
